lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Tol Eressëa
Tol Eressëa was a large island off the eastern coast of Aman.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Valinor" History Tol Eressëa was originally an island that had stood in the middle of the Belegaer far from the coasts of Aman and Middle-earth. Ulmo uprooted it and with the help of his servants used it as a ferry to transport the willing three kindreds of the Elves back and forth twice from Middle-earth to Aman. After that, the host of Olwë remembering the star-light of their home in eastern Middle-earth begged to the Maia Ossë to stay their journey. Their request was granted at the behest of Ulmo. Ossë rooted it permanently to the seabottom and afterward it never moved again and came to rest forever just off the eastern shore of Aman in the Bay of Eldamar, and the Teleri dwelt there ever after. The separation from the other kindreds of Elves caused the languages between the Vanyar and the Ñoldor to sunder. So that the Teleri could see the light of Valinor, the Valar opened a cleft in the Pelori so that the light of the Two Trees shone upon it, making its western shores green and fertile. Many Teleri lived here until their lord Olwë built the city Alqualondë on the northwestern shore of Aman.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" With the end of the First Age, many of the Eldar of Middle-earth exiles came to it, and lived in the island of Tol Eressëa. Sometime during the early Second Age, the Elves that chose to settle there built Avallonë in the eastern part of the island. It was also where most of the elves visiting Númenór came from at least until the shadow fell upon the Númenóreans. The Númenóreans yearning for the light of the east would often gaze at the great tower of Avallonë, which they could see from the western-most parts of their homeland. When Ar-Pharazôn the Golden broke the Ban of the Valar and sailed to the Undying Lands with his Great Armament, Tol Eressëa was surrounded by its fleets before going to Tirion but it is not known whether its people were assailed by this act or not.The Silmarillion, Akallabêth (The Downfall of Númenor) Earlier versions of legendarium In early versions of Tolkien's legendarium, the island was later visited by Ælfwine (or Eriol), an Englishman from the Middle Ages, which provided a framework for the tales that later became The Silmarillion. Over time it had become a land of many beautiful places and interesting sites such as: Alalminórë, the Land of Elms, and Tavrobel.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I, The Book of Lost Tales Along with Ulmo, his great whale Uin was also in charge to carry the island to Bay of Eldamar. Notable dwellings *Avallonë *Cottage of Lost Play (Earlier forms) *House of Hundred Chimneys (Earlier forms) *Kortirion (Earlier forms) Translations around the World References External link * de:Tol Eressëa es:Tol Eressëa fr:Tol Eressëa it:Tol Eressëa pl:Tol Eressëa ru:Тол-Эрессеа Category:Quenya words Category:Islands Category:Elven Realms Category:Tol Eressëa